A transparent thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel is a display panel with high light transmission rate and is capable of displaying the objects behind the displayed images. Transparent TFT-LCD panels can be used as the TFT-LCD panels for many show windows, e.g., in buildings, bus stops, and shops. Besides the display functions, transparent TFT-LCD panels can also be used to provide desired information. Thus, transparent TFT-LCD panels have drawn much attention in the display market. The transparent TFT-LCD panels will likely occupy display markets in buildings, billboards, public places, etc. The development of transparent TFT-LCD panels can help the development of the entire market of TFT-LCD panels.